deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pablo Diaz
}} '''Pablo Diaz' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. While at first glance he appears to be a decent, albeit lazy, man with a good sense of humor, Pablo's true nature is revealed following the dissolution of his longstanding marriage to Zoila. Initially it seemed his problems stemmed from her controlling attitude, which had a negative effect on their daughter Valentina, but it seems that Pablo - despite his rare yet impressive moments of chivalry - has trouble being faithful, and retribution sought him out in the form of a bullet fired into his gut at random by a disturbed teenager hunting down his daughter. Biography 'Early Life' }} When he was seventeen years old, Pablo got involved with some bad people who, one night, decided to steal a car. They thought they had gotten away with it until the police found and arrested them, resulting in Pablo spending fourteen months in jail. Pablo had a single girlfriend before marrying Zoila, with whom he had his daughter Valentina with. When she was born, Pablo made clear to Zoila that he didn't want his daughter to find out about his time in jail, afraid that she would be ashamed of him. Pablo was not always faithful in his marriage to Zoila though, even as far back as some of their earliest years when he had an affair with her sister, Reina. At some point, Pablo gave Valentina an ''Ángel de la guardia pendant. 'Season 1' }} When Genevieve goes behind Zoila's back to help Valentina and Remi get together, Zoila sees this as an act of betrayal and decides she and Valentina won't be returning to work for the next few days. This is all due to Zoila's past as she believes rich boys never actually fall for the help. When Pablo finds out what Zoila did, he berates her about it, arguing that you don't just walk out on your boss. While putting out dinner, Zoila argues in turn that Pablo wasn't there, so he doesn't know what happened; however, when asked for an explanation, Zoila decides she doesn't want to talk about it. Genevieve soon arrives to apologize though, but Pablo and Zoila watch through the window as a stray dog goes on to attack her. She's taken to the hospital, but everything's said to be alright. In the meantime, Zoila calls Genevieve's brother - Henri - in secret, the man who Zoila once fell for but who ultimately did not reciprocate. }} Pablo is lazing about in front of the TV instead of doing chores, and Valentina watches as Zoila scolds him. When Pablo hears that Henri is back in town, he reveals to his daughter that her mother used to date him, which she is surprised to hear. She wonders if Pablo is worried about Henri being back, but he shrugs wondering why he would be. Valentina later hears of Zoila making lunch plans with Henri, and so she goes to Genevieve for the full story behind their relationship. After Zoila returns, having realized how no-good Henri really is, she's confronted by Valentina who now knows why her mother is so determined to keep her and Remi apart. She calls out Zoila, telling her that now all rich boys are the same, and wonders why she should end up with her second choice just because her mother did. Zoila argues that she loves Pablo though, even if she might take him for granted sometimes. Valentina asks if her mother believes she ended up with the love of her life, and Zoila says that she did, and so Valentina requests that she let her end up with the love of hers. As such, Zoila finally agrees to step back and quit getting in the way of any potential future she and Remi might have. }} Remi asks Zoila for permission to ask out Valentina, but she instead suggests he come over for dinner in order to meet her father Pablo. When this occurs, Pablo's rather offensive humor starts to come out as he points out that the drug addict brought him Scotch. However, he's very friendly with Remi nonetheless, seeming to taking a liking to the boy. As the dinner carries out though, it's Valentina who winds up having a bad time as she realizes what little he actually knows about her, having been unaware she was an only child or that her last name was "Diaz". Meanwhile, she knows everything about him, though this is somewhat because she ''is his maid. In the end she storms off with Zoila going to comfort her. In order to break the tension, with it just being him and Remi, Pablo asks his daughter's potential boyfriend if he's ever tried cocaine. While Remi eventually goes home, Zoila tells Valentina that she should quit being his maid in order for them to finally be equals. 'Season 2' }} Zoila learns when Valentina calls Pablo that her daughter is now working for the Powells, and this scares her to death because she is aware of just how dangerous these people can be. She marches over to the Powell mansion and demands that her daughter come home, but Valentina still refuses to allow her mother to continue dictating her life. As such, when Valentina isn't looking, Zoila steals a valuable jeweled egg from the Powells' collection, slipping it into her purse before exiting the mansion. However, she is spotted by Ethan the pool boy, who goes on to warn Valentina of her mother's treachery. She realizes that if Mrs. Powell were to see that the egg thingy is missing then she'd think Valentina stole it and then she'd fire her, and so she calls her father to have him set her mother straight. Pablo reprimands Zoila for her devious actions back home. He says how she constantly makes him and Valentina so unhappy, and she is surprised to hear that he too finds her difficult to live with. She goes to return to egg and, when she returns home, Pablo's bags are packed. He announces that he needs his space from her and proceeds to leave her, to her devastation. }} Zoila gets all dolled up by Genevieve for a meeting with Pablo, only to learn when the meeting takes place that, instead of him wanting to invite her to go with him to their godson Tito's graduation party like she though, he wants to ask her permission to bring a date, Helen, whom he was saying prior to moving out. Naturally, Zoila is furious and ends up taking off all her fake body parts before throwing him out of the house, and later, to Genevieve's surprised, she announces her intention to not go to her godson's party. Genevieve points out that it could be her chance to show everybody that she doesn't need Pablo to be happy, but Zoila says that that the problem is that that's not true. Fortunately, she later meets a florist by the name of Dave Grant, and Genevieve convinces her to ask him out to make Pablo jealous. When Zoila rocks up at Tito's party with the handsome Dave on her arm, she is successful in her mission and Pablo is sufficiently jealous. However, she eventually finds out Dave was hired by Genevieve as an escort, thus putting a damper on the evening. }} Zoila has begun seeing Javier Mendoza, but Pablo arrives to drag Zoila away after finding out Valentina's been arrested following the police finding blood in her car, and so they head down to the station where Remi, who phoned Pablo in the first place, is waiting. They go into the interrogation room where their daughter is refusing to admit where the blood came from, and, thanks to Pablo laying down the law to the policeman, her parents are able to take her home. They theorize that she's protecting this new boy she's been dating - Ethan - and ask if it really is his blood. She reveals that it is, and that he was stabbed and, when they ask how, she finally confesses that he's part of the gang that's been robbing houses in Beverly Hills. Zoila and Pablo are shocked and try to convince her to go to the police, but she refuses to ruin her boyfriend's life. It is then that Pablo confesses that, when he was around her age, some of his friends convinced him to help steal a car, which landed him fourteen months in jail. He fell in with the wrong crowd and it cost him a year of his life, and he doesn't want to see her make the same mistakes. Valentina finally does the right thing, and then back at the house, Zoila fixes Pablo something to eat. They talk about their respective partners and she reveals how much he heart her, before confessing that today she was thinking God for him. They too proceed to kiss. }} Zoila wakes up in bed after having slept with Pablo and immediately regrets it when she finds Valentina downstairs and has to leave with Javier, meaning Valentina learns the truth that her parents slept together and hears that her father believes that he and her mother are back together. Valentina proceeds to later visit her mother and pass judgment on her cheating, guilting her into confessing the truth to Javier, and, that night, Zoila meets with him with the intention of doing so. However, he reveals that he's planned a trip to Paris for the two of them since she said she always wanted to go, and she is so touched by this that she decides that some things are just best kept secret. Meanwhile, Genevieve is in need of a new kidney or she could die, and so Zoila agrees to get tested. Unfortunately, she isn't a match, and she relays the fact that she got tested to Pablo, before telling him that she doesn't think she wants to be with him any longer. He begs her to come back to him, offering to make some grand romantic gesture, and later Remi gets a call from the doctor. It's great news, and he proceeds to give the phone to his mother. She is thrilled to learn that someone wants to give her a kidney and, when she asks who this angel is, we learn that it's in fact Pablo who, unlike his wife, is a match. }} Zoila, still torn between Javier and Pablo, learns from Genevieve that Pablo intends on giving her a kidney. Zoila proceeds to go to Javier and confess to him that she slept with her estranged husband and, while he finds it in his heart to forgive him, she confesses further that Pablo wants to reconcile and, for a lot of reasons, she has to take him back. Javier understands, wanting nothing more than for her to be happy, but, as Pablo is moving back in, his ex-girlfriend Helen stops by to drop off some of his stuff. Zoila apologizes for the way things ended, but Helen soon reveals that she broke up with Pablo over a month ago because she couldn't tolerate that lying bum a second longer. This forces Zoila to realize that he only wanted to come back to her because he had nowhere else to go; he thinks she's going to be angry, but, really, she's relieved. She kisses him and says "goodbye", then returning to Javier and telling him that she's an idiot, kissing him passionately. Her choice has been made. Unfortunately, this means that Pablo no longer feels inclined to give Genevieve his kidney. Later, Zoila gets a call from the doctor that did her blood test, telling her that she's pregnant... but with whose child? Pablo goes on to attend Rosie and Spence's wedding, but Ty McKay arrives as everyone exits the church and begins shooting, his target being Valentina. 'Season 3' }} Carmen Luna attempts to warn everyone get down as she sees Ty pull up in his car putting on a ski mask and pulling out a gun, but it's of no use as he begins firing. As people go to duck, Pablo is unfortunate as he fails to move in time, being the first victim. He's shot in the chest and collapses to the ground, and Valentina cries as she goes down to hold her dying father in her arms. Marisol Suarez ducks with her as the next victim shot is the minister who takes a bullet to the arm. Then it's the bride, Rosie, who takes a bullet to the stomach. She collapses to the ground too, hitting her head and falling into a coma. Spence calls for help for his wife while Valentina continues to hold her dead father, and the rest of the wedding attendees emerge from the church with their screams being heard as Ty drives off. Though he is eventually caught and imprisoned. 'Post-Death' 'Season 3' }} Four months have passed and Pablo's death still weighs on the Diaz women as Valentina visits his grave once a week and Zoila still has no clue as to whether or not he is the father of her unborn baby. She tries concealing the pregnancy, but Genevieve eventually finds out and so the two women work together in order to get enough of Javier's hairs to run a DNA test. However, when they receive the results, they learn Pablo is in fact the father. Zoila is unable to break Javier's heart though so she passes the baby off as his, that is, until she finally breaks down and tells him the truth on their wedding day. He proceeds to leave her, alone and pregnant. From then on Zoila is very unenthusiastic about her pregnancy, and to make matters worse her sister Reina comes for a visit where she learns that she and Pablo had an affair in the early days of their marriage. She also learns that Pablo's second child is going to be a girl though, following a fall she suffers, though the baby survives. The baby ultimately doesn't survive, however, when Zoila finally goes into labor and there's complicates, and Genevieve chooses for the doctors to prioritize Zoila's life. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 204 06.png Promo 204 23.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 06.png Promo 213 10.png Promo 213 11.png Promo 213 21.png Promo 213 22.png Promo 213 23.png Promo 213 24.png Promo 213 25.png Promo 213 26.png Promo 213 27.png Promo 213 28.png Promo 301 04.png Promo 301 05.png Promo 301 22.png Promo 301 23.png Promo 301 24.png Promo 301 25.png Promo 301 28.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters